Mon amour qui ne se fane
by Arthygold
Summary: Il n'avait rien vu venir, encore aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment ça lui était tombé dessus. Il la sentait c'est tout, cette sensation désagréable qui lui enflait la gorge, manquant de l'étouffer à plusieurs reprises, ce besoin impératif de tousser, de cracher ce qui le démangeait de l'intérieur jusqu'à en vomir ses tripes. #Hanahaki desease [BakuKami]


Bonjour tout le monde!

De retour avec une fic à chapitres alors que je n'ai qu'à peine entamé le chapitre de mon autre fic, on dit bravo xD

Maiiiiiis le BakuKami est un pairing qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et il y en a vraiment vraiment vraiment pas beaucoup sur ce fandom alors je me suis enfin décidée à pondre un petit truc ("petit" est relatif souvenez-vous en quand il y aura une quinzaine de chapitres xD).

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire saura vous plaire!

Voici une petite définition du **Hanahaki desease** rédigée par mes soins, j'aurais voulu y ajouter un lien où vous pourriez le trouver sur internet, mais bizarrement on n'en trouve pas en français^^'

Hanahaki: Hana (= fleur en japonais) et Haki (de Hakimasu, signifie "cracher" ou "vomir"). Je pense que cela vous donne déjà une idée de ce que ça pourrait être^^ Le Hanahaki est une maladie fictive, assez souvent utilisée en fanfiction (originalité +1), elle touche les personnes qui souffrent d'un amour non-réciproque et les détruis à petit feu de l'intérieur. Je m'explique, il s'agit tout bonnement d'une plante venant se loger dans les poumons (ou le coeur selon d'autres sources) et qui grandit graduellement à l'intérieur du corps. Ceci résulte des quintes de toux fréquentes et plutôt violentes. Arrivé à un certain stade, la personne victime de cette maladie se met à cracher des pétales de fleurs, plus tard même imprégnées de sang. Le danger réside dans le fait que la plante continue à pousser, ce qui empêchera par la suite la personne de respirer. Il/Elle finit par mourir en suffoquant de son propre sang. Bien évidemment il existe des remèdes, trois pour être plus exacte. Points qui seront relevés plus tard dans l'histoire (mais rien ne vous empêche de faire vos recherches ;))

C'est une maladie se développant lentement, elle dure des mois parfois même des années.

Je pense que cela est suffisant pour comprendre un tant soit peu l'intrigue qui se développera tout doucement. Vous m'excuserez de garder cette explication vague et courte, mais je ne pense pas que les autres détails vous sont nécessaires pour le moment.

(Si le sujet vous intéresse et que vous avez des questions ou que vous voulez tout simplement en savoir plus qu'il n'y a marqué au-dessus, n'hésitez pas à faire une petite recherche. Bien que je vous prévienne déjà que les sources sont assez pauvres et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que le Hanahaki reste fictif, son interprétation est donc complètement dans les mains de l'auteur et varie de plume à plume. Vous pouvez très bien m'envoyer un mp aussi, ça ne me dérange pas^^ et j'essaierai d'y répondre du mieux que je peux !)

Sinon je suis repartie sur un énième hurt/comfort (sorry not sorry) xD Et j'avance à l'aveugle, comme à mon habitude, ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière !

 **Note:** Un tout grand merci à **Molly Phantomhive** pour sa relecture et ses indications précieuses (psss, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour sur ses écrits, ça en vaut amplement la peine!)

Bref, cette intro est déjà bien trop longue alors je ne vous retiens pas plus!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Les cris de paniques surplombaient les explosions et les bruits de gravats se fracassants contre le sol, n'amplifiant que plus le brouhaha perçant qui résonnait en ces lieux. Sa visière placée négligemment sur sa tête et son pointeur prêt à l'affût, Denki arpentait les rues en compagnie de Kirishima et Bakugou à la recherche de blessés croulants quelque parts sous des décombres ou se dissimulant, paralysés par la peur, derrière des faibles murs de pierres qui autrefois servaient de piliers à des maisons et bâtiments.

Pendant ce temps, les héros pros se chargeaient des troubles-fêtes qui avaient décidés de semer la zizanie au sein de cette petite ville qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Il ne s'agissait que de quelques petits voyous qui avaient voulu faire leur malin en explosant une maison ou deux pour le fun, sans pour autant prendre en compte les vies et les années de dur labeurs qu'ils piétinaient cruellement sur leur passage. Des faits qui étaient énormément difficiles à avaler pour des héros et apprentis héros. Les cours avaient donc été interrompus pour qu'ils puissent se charger de ce petit contre-temps auquel ils mettront fin avec un plaisir non-dissimulé.

Bien qu'ils avaient pour la plupart réussi leur examen et donc obtenus leur permis provisoire, Eraserhead, alias Aizawa Shouta, leur titulaire avait préféré les charger d'une mission simpliste, histoire de ne pas trop angoisser pour ses élèves. Oui malgré les apparences, il était de nature très soucieuse, surtout envers ses chers et tendres étudiants. Donc interdiction de se mêler d'un quelconque combat, la classe avait ensuite à sa demande été séparée en plusieurs groupes puis dispersée à différents endroits pour faciliter les recherches.

Voilà comment les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvaient à déambuler dans cette petite ville, malheureuse victime des circonstances.

Traînants des pieds et gonflant les joues, le blond poursuivit sa marche d'une mine boudeuse. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'ils cherchaient et toujours pas d'habitants aux environs. Il s'étonnait même que son ami à sa droite n'ait pas encore craqué et déversé sa colère par le biais des crépitement dansantes dans ses paumes en hurlant à tout va. Mais en étant honnête, il était quasiment certain que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver si jamais le silence demeurait ainsi.

Soudain, une cri strident leur parvint aux oreilles. Un cri aigu, bien trop pour un adulte. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un enfant, ce constat ne parut que plus plausible quand des pleurs et reniflements continuels se rajoutèrent aux autres bruits qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux.

S'arrêtant dans leur course, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la provenance du cri.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils découvrirent un tas de ruines où une petite fille se tenait droit comme un i, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le corps meurtri et entaillé de toutes part à ses pieds devait sans aucun doute être un proche. La voir toute seule, pleurant sa peine et son angoisse serra le coeur du blond. Tournant son regard vers ses compagnons, il put remarquer que c'était également le cas de son meilleur ami. Pour ce qui était de Bakugou, nul ne savait ce qu'il pensait réellement de la situation, ses yeux rouges sang restaient neutres.

Déterminé, Denki inspira un grand coup et s'approcha lentement de la fillette, à la plus grande surprise des deux autres qui le virent prendre l'initiative en premier.

L'enfant avait gardé la tête obstinément baissée vers le sol, ses yeux étaient donc restés dissimulés derrière sa petite frange de cheveux désordonnés.

Ses épaules étant incessamment secoués de soubresauts, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée des étudiants de Yuei. Mais ce n'est qu'en entendant soudainement le bruit familier de pas, qu'elle leva le regard. Ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, sa vision était des plus floues. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner, c'était un grand blond s'approchant graduellement d'elle. Paniquée, elle n'attendit pas de faire une distinction nette du bien et du mal et activa malencontreusement son alter.

\- Attention Kami' !

Le garçon à l'alter éléctrique n'entendit cet avertissement que trop tard et fut instantanément entouré d'une brume opaque dont le parfum était étonnamment enivrant. Il ferma même les yeux un instant pour se délecter de cette odeur savoureuse et délicieusement douce.

\- Kami !

\- Oi l'imbécile heureux, tu fous quoi ?

\- Hein ?

Revenu soudainement à la réalité, la fumée qui se dégageait de la petite fille s'était légèrement estompée. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

Tétanisée par la peur, l'enfant se replia sur elle-même. Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle y enfouit la tête et continua à sangloter.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, le blond eut du mal à assimiler la situation. Mettant ses réflexions de côté pour le moment, il finit par s'agenouiller devant la fille qui essayait en vain de tarir ses larmes.

\- Hey, salut, moi c'est Denki et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

De grands yeux d'un violet hypnotisant le dévisagèrent de haut en bas, le scrutant et le jugeant sous tous les angles. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler un instant tandis que son regard restait figé sur celui du jeune lycéen. Un peu mal à l'aise, le blond ne sut quoi faire.

\- Euh...c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais tu veux bien venir avec nous, c'est dangereux de rester ici?

La fille ne scilla point, elle se contenta de les fixer un à un avant de retomber sur Kaminari et de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes, suscitant l'embarras et l'incompréhension chez le jeune lycéen.

\- Les mecs, j'fais quoi ?!

\- Démerde-toi ! fut la réponse cinglante de son ami blond.

\- Hé t'es pas sympa mon pote, amène la Kami', elle a l'air terrorisée.

\- Bah j'aimerai bien hein, c'est pas l'envie qui manque...mais…

Pour ponctuer ses dires, le blond tenta une approche qui eut pour résultat de faire redoubler les pleurs de la petite, ce qui commençait à doucement mais sûrement irriter Bakugou.

Ne sachant plus que faire, il tenta le tout pout le tout et étreignit la petite en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos pour la calmer.

Serré entre les bras chaleureux du blond, la fille aux cheveux corbeau se crispa un instant avant de s'apaiser tout doucement en reniflant un fois ou deux pour ensuite s'endormir mollement contre le torse finement musclé du blond.

Rassuré, il souffla de soulagement et ajusta la petite forme aux creux de ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe en cours de route et marcha en direction de ses amis qui l'attendaient. L'un en souriant, l'autre en grognant.

\- Je vais la ramener au refuge, vadrouillez encore pendant un moment, il doit sûrement y avoir des rescapés quelques parts.

\- Me donne pas de putains d'ordres la batterie électrique !

Denki se retint de justesse de rire à gorge déployée, ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer, ni de l'énerver. Il y avait plus urgent à faire.

\- Ça marche mon pote! Mais Kami'...

\- Oui ?

\- C'était quoi cette brume tout à l'heure? Il me semblait que ça t'avait touché ?

Le blond adopta un air penseur comme il en était si rare à voir et réfléchit profondément à la question. Il fronça des sourcils et leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, preuve de sa réflexion profonde. Cependant, il finit tout simplement par hausser nonchalamment les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail futile.

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais ça ne doit pas être bien grave et si c'est le cas, beeen la fillette n'a probablement pas encore eu l'occasion de bien développer et maîtriser son alter! Donc pas de soucis !

Il y avait une telle assurance dans sa voix que Kirishima se résolu à le croire pleinement et sans hésitation. Il lui adressa alors un vive salut de la main en emboitant ensuite le pas derrière Katsuki.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Denki les regarda s'éloigner d'un pas lent avant de leur tourner le dos et de partir à son tour, ne faisait qu'à peine attention au petit pincement au coeur qu'il venait de ressentir.

~ xXx ~

Le haut du corps étalé dans sa quasi entièreté sur son banc scolaire, le blond somnolait en classe. Cela devait bien faire quelque jours qu'il se sentait nauséeux et étourdi à n'en plus dormir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, des douleurs répétées lui tordaient incessamment l'estomac et lui retournaient le cerveau. Étouffant une énième plainte, les paroles du professeur au devant n'étaient qu'un mélange confus de sonorités à ses oreilles.

Il devait être sacrément malade. La grippe? Plausible, pourtant ça l'étonnerait grandement.

Grommelant, il s'installa plus confortablement sur son siége et ramena ses bras l'un vers l'autre avant d'y déposer sa tête. Ses paupières s'alourdirent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir sur son banc de travail.

Une secousse le sortit de ses songes, papillonnant des yeux, il bailla un grand coup avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

\- Yo mec !

Le visage souriant de son meilleur ami fut la première image à laquelle ses pupilles fatiguées furent confrontées.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux, Denki se permit un grand sourire en direction de son meilleur ami.

\- Salut Kiri', j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Ah bah t'as fait fort cette fois, mon pote! Tu as dû rater trois à quatre cours d'affilé, lui confia-t-il d'un air impressionné et admiratif.

En réponse, le blond ramena son bras derrière sa nuque en tirant une tête d'idiot.

\- Haha que veux-tu, c'est le TALENT !

\- Un magnifique talent, effectivement. J'espère que tu saurais exploiter au mieux tes "talents" aux cours de rattrapages ce soir ?

Denki faillit bondir de sa chaise, tellement la voix de leur professeur tout enroulé dans son sac de couchage duvet le fit sursauter de surprise.

On aurait dit un petit cocon tout _fluffy_ , mais la tête ressemblant à celle d'un mort-vivant tout juste sorti de sa tombe avec ses cheveux désordonnés, son teint blafard et ses yeux gris acier d'où pendaient des auréoles noirâtres, résultat de fatigue extrême dans la plupart des cas, qui en ressortait, lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

\- Ah..euh..cours de rattrapages ?

Les yeux jusqu'alors ternes se teintèrent soudainement d'un rouge écarlate très inquiétant, ce qui fit oublier au lycéen ses maux de têtes et le fit trembler de tous ses membres.

\- Ah oui, les cours de rattrapages bien sûr! J'y serai bien évidemment !

L'aura sombre qu'entourait le héros pro se dissipa alors qu'il murmura un dernier "Bien" avant de remonter la tirette jusqu'au bout, partant s'allonger sous les yeux de ses élèves qui étaient partagés entre l'amusement et l'ahurissement.

Kaminari se permit un petit soupir avant de reporter son attention sur le rouge qui était resté à ses côtés pendant la brève conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aizawa.

Avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, il lui tapota l'épaule deux trois fois, comme preuve de son soutien.

\- Courage mec, tu vas y arriver!

Denki se retourna lentement vers lui, de fausses larmes perlantes à ses yeux.

\- Boh c'est pas toi qui va devoir bosser jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, je suis maudis, ma vie est une longue et douloureuse descente aux enfeeers!

Kirishima le laissa vider son sac et se lamenter sur sa "pauvre vie" comme il le disait si bien pendant un moment, il en avait l'habitude de toute façon et ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait d'être son bro.

Encore assis sur son siège en rangeant ses affaires avec des gestes nerveux et brutaux, Katsuki se préparait à rentrer chez lui après une journée éprouvante, tout en essayant de faire abstraction des plaintes d'un certain blond à côté qui commençait à lui taper lentement mais sûrement sur le système.

A son plus grand malheur les geignements ne s'atténuèrent pas et prit d'une pulsion meurtrière, il laissa tomber rudement le peu de livres lui restant dans les mains, qui atterrirent sur le banc scolaire en un bruit résonnant et abattit ses deux paumes ardemment contre celui-ci, attirant tous les regards de l'assemblée sur lui.

Fumant d'une colère sourde, il darda sur le jeune blond un regard hargneux.

Celui-ci, se sentant directement visé, se calma aussitôt.

\- Euh...Bakugou, tout va bien? tenta Kirishima d'un air incertain.

Étonnamment, la tête explosive resta silencieux, un silence pour les moins inquiétants, si vous voulez l'avis des personnes encore présentes dans la classe.

\- ...J'me casse, déclara Katsuki après être sorti de son mutisme déroutant.

Il remballa rapidement ses affaires et balança nonchalamment son sac sur son épaule droite avant de tourner le dos à ses camarades.

\- He, mais attend, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! le questionna un certain blond.

\- Ferme-ta-putain-d'gueule le pikachu humain !

Vexé, Denki aborda une mine boudeuse et se recula machinalement.

Claquant la langue contre son palais, Bakugou l'ignora et passa son chemin.

\- Bah quelle mouche l'a piqué !? s'exclama-t-il tout de même.

\- T'inquiète, il est toujours comme ça, c'est pas contre toi, le rassura son bro de toujours

\- Ouais, ben j'espère bien, de tout façon je suis trop beau et classe pour qu'on m'en veuille, fit-il en bombant le torse.

Kirishima laissa échapper un petit rire à la remarque du blond avant de reprendre avec empressement:

\- Allez viens, on va aller voir la petite Hana, on va pas rester poireauter ici alors que les cours sont terminés !

Hana, ou Hanako plutôt...Denki sourit aux souvenirs de la petite fille qu'ils avaient sauvé le mois dernier.

Désormais orpheline, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'être mise dans un orphelinat le temps de trouver des proches pouvant s'occuper d'elle ou de potentiels jeunes parents prêts à se dévouer à cette tâche. Voulant l'aider un peu, les deux besties bataillèrent comme des forcenés pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un orphelinat pas loin du lycée, histoire qu'ils puissent venir lui rendre une petite visite de temps en temps.

L'histoire de la fameuse brume fut clôt très rapidement, Hanako étant beaucoup trop jeune pour leur fournir des informations concernant son alter, les professeurs ont jugé plus judicieux de laisser de côté cette affaire pour le moment.

De plus, pour une raison qui leur restait obscure, la fillette se braquait systématiquement et laissait même parfois couler quelques larmes à la mention de cet évènement ou de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son alter.

Chose étrange et curieux, on n'allait pas le cacher, néanmoins, personne ne la questionna par la suite, de peur de la brusquer sûrement.

Kaminari eut droit à plusieurs séances chez le médecin pour se faire ausculter, la conclusion après deux semaines était que rien ne semblait clocher dans son métabolisme. Déclaré comme étant en parfaite santé et en pleine forme, il n'y avait nulle inquiétudes à se faire concernant ce mélange douteux d'une couleur sombre et au parfum doucereusement fleuri.

Cependant, il n'empêche que son titulaire avait insisté auprès de lui pour se faire examiner quand même régulièrement. Recovery Girl était également de son avis, ne détenant pas un échantillon de cette fumée, ses effets leurs étaient encore inconnu. Ce qui les -contrairement au principal concerné- inquiètaient énormément.

Insouciant comme à son habitude, Denki poursuivit son train train quotidien en ayant repoussé cet accident dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Ne le considérant pas comme important.

Ce qui était justifié. Pour lui, ils avaient sauvé une orpheline terrifiée et en désarroi totale. A ses yeux, il s'agissait d'un geste héroïque, minime selon d'autres, mais il en était extrêmement fier.

Souriant à son bro, il prit à son tour son sac en main. Il entre-ouvrit silencieusement ses lèvres dans le but de répondre énergiquement au rouge, mais il fut pris d'un soudain vertige.

Sa tête lui lança douloureusement tandis que le monde avait commencé à tourner autour de lui. Se rattrapant de justesse sur le torse de son ami, il ferma péniblement les yeux en réprimant un gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Hé ça va, mon pote? demanda Eijirou d'une mine inquiète.

Inspirant et expirant calmement, Denki finit par se relever en offrant un petit sourire timide à son ami.

\- Ouais, tout va bien, sûrement la fatigue. Déso, allons tout de suite voir la petite Hana ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, comme si le passage d'il y a quelques instants n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- Si tu le dis… fit l'autre lycéen, pas très convaincu par ses propos.

Il voulut lui demander s'il était sûr de lui, s'il n'était pas malade et ne voulait pas se reposer un petit peu. Qu'ils pouvaient très bien rendre une visite et jouer avec l'enfant demain ou même un autre jour. Mais le sourire étincelant et candide qui s'afficha sur le visage de porcelaine du blond ainsi que sa démarche droite et déterminée, comme s'il était protégé de tous les moeurs, eurent raison de lui. Il l'accompagna alors tout sourire sans savoir qu'il regrettera amèrement cette décision plus tard...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

*Hanako (= enfant-fleur). Kwaaaa, moi pas faire d'efforts pour les noms et le titre ?! *prend un air offensé*

Plus sérieusement, désolée xD, y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne me creuse pas la tête et cela se voit .

Bon ça ressemble plus à un KiriKami pour l'instant, je suis de votre avis xD Mais...arghf j'y peux rien le KiriKami est parfait, puis ils sont meilleurs potes je me vois mal ne pas les faire interagir souvent parce que Môsieur Bakugou est trop fier et grognon pour aller parler aux autres comme une personne civilisée. Ha je vous jure, je sens que cette fic va me donner du fil à retordre avec l'écriture du perso de Katsuki T-T

Sinon merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre en espérant que ça vous a plu :D

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et à la prochaine du coup !


End file.
